Zombies
Zombies are monsters from story "World Of The Dead" (or "Świat Żywych Trupów) which is parody of games like The Walking Dead, ZombiU etc. Story of creation The virus (called ZQN) got created by group of scientists hired by military. Along got stealed by pritave corporation "CyberCon Industries". A two of scientists, Eric Graham and Ellie Low created a special kind of drug. That was supposed to kill pain and give some chill, but as a side effect got big hallucinations. Later soldiers ask 'em to do a toxin poison, and add to drugs. A head of Cybercon asked, that they can only create toxin poison and they need to throw a they drugs-like creation. Well, later a cartel found a drugs and calling them "Beast". Obliviously, by this a outbreak have happened in city. All zombie types Normal zombies: -civilians -suiciders -personel of hotel -old ones -young ones Rare zombies: -Undead cops (better attack via baton) -Incopetent soldiers (attack via bayogents, shovels or tools) -fallen survivors (attack with every type of meele weapon) -doctors -nurses -scientists -Firefighters -Researchers -Chainsaw undead -Fubar undead -Zombie riots Special zombies: -Cheryll -Zoe -Judy -Nick -Brandon -Riley -Crystal -Applejack/Amanda -Luna -Celeste/Mary (boss -Gazelle/ Rihanna (Boss) -Bloodfin/Mieszko -Jeff -Edd -Colin -Jessica (Boss) -Sgt.Freeman (Boss) -Miss Skybound -Bugs -Lola -Spencer -Willhelm -Kate -Dudley -Fiffie -Hank Mutations Yes, virus mutates to: Chemical types: -Spitter -Boomer -Vomitron -Phantom Strengh types: -Tanker -Flanker -Chargerer -Psycho -Claws Agility types: -Runner -Jumper -Sneaker -Screecher -Leaf-man The best thing is, that every zombie can get killed by shot in head or cutting the hands or legs. Trivias Bosses are the most difficult, due to fact, that they have most of inteligence same as before getting infected. Also they uses a better weaponry than rest of zombies. Bloodfin is unique zombie, because he is only zombie with a east europe-themed suit. -Along Sgt. Freeman, Luna and another special zombies have unique clothes and voice lines (ex. Mieszko can yell "Kurwa", if he takes too many damage. Bloodfin and Carrie are only one characters in entire game, that dies in a end of game (Judas. a companion of Mieszko escapes in both endings, Luna is beyond the "quarantine zone", and Rihanna ,before zombification appears only in flashbacks and in few hallucinations, and few anothers hallucinations appears in zombie version). Some of the damages unique zombies are reference to famous characters (one of zombies has face familiar to Scar from Lion King, ex-mayor of Zootopia has a wounds from blunt weapon (police brutality?), Bugs has a glass shards in his body etc.) Sometimes, if in fight with Judy we will stop, she will stop to go in our way and she will stare at the player. She can whisper: "Join us" "You are always fucking up situations, right?" (reference to fact, that he few times maked situations worse in way of Judy and her friends) "You will back to grave" (Mieszko one time got in coma, by accident) "Your heart will be my meal" (reference to joke, where some of npc's says, that Mieszko doesn't have brain) "She maked me better" (reference to Mary)